O'Children
by Kaleidoscopewriter
Summary: For a story prompt made by Psuedoberry. AU. There is no changing a persons fate.


**A Day, Fall 1966**

* * *

She sits primly in her neighborhood library, a book in her lap that her eyes are consuming.

She'd come straight to the library after the first day of her classes needing the familiarity of books to comfort her. She hadn't made any friends today. She'd sat alone at recess and feigned reading as she watched all the other kids playing.

_But, oh well, there is still tomorrow; I'll surely make a friend. _She muses as she turns a page of her book.

Suddenly, her book is being snatched out of her hands, the page she had been holding slicing her skin and leaving a small stinging paper cut. Too surprised to be angry, she turns in her chair to find a boy with dark black hair and wide light colored eyes reminiscent of a cat, holding up her book as if its a skunk about to spray him.

"Pardon me but that is my bo-"

"Why doesn't this have any pictures?" he rudely cuts in. It is now when she feels the delayed anger hitting her. There are three rules to which her parents always told her to abide by:

1. Always say 'please', 'thank you' 'pardon me' and 'may I'

2. Look both ways before you cross the street.

3. Never rudely interrupt someone when they are speaking unless absolutely necessary, to which you say a polite 'Pardon me' from above.

Smartly, Hermione gets out of her chair to face the boy full on, a stern disapproving look on her face.

"I'm not going to answer that because you didn't say excuse me." She retorts, taking the boy aback. She reaches out to snatch her book back but the boy quickly recovers and dances out of her reach, holding her book tauntingly.

More anger hits her till she's clenching her teeth, something her parents also said shouldn't be done.

"Give me back my book!" She shouts, stomping her foot. Then, seemingly remembering herself, she casts nervous glances about her to see if anyone caught her slip. "Please." she adds. The boy laughs in her face, greatly amused by her reaction.

"No!" The boy says simply, his eyes alight at the prospects of something new to entertain him. "You'll have to catch me for it!" and then he takes off running.

Hermione, completely thrown at such bad behavior, stands there ogling at his back for a few seconds before she takes off after him. The boy runs surprisingly quickly, easily maneuvering around the aisles and dodging tables. Hermione is not having quite the same ease but continues forwards anyway.

"Oi! No running in the library! You're going to hurt yourselves!" She hears someone call.

Hermione stops, chastised but the boy just laughs and sticks his tongue out, wiggling the book teasingly. Something snaps in her and she lunges herself at him with an enraged cry. His eyes widen seeing her and he takes off once again, his laughter ringing out to taunt her further.

"I'm going to get you!" she cries. He smirks at her over his shoulder before he callously knocks a stack of precious books down to delay her. She jumps over them with surprising agility spurred by adrenaline.

The boy makes his way to the exit, consistently throwing things down behind him, uncaring for the mess and damage he made.

"Your such a slowpoke!" he shouts back at her. She growls and tries to go faster just as the boy breaks for the exit, swinging the doors open with finesse. She follows him outside into the cool outside air as the librarian continues to shout behind them angrily.

Chasing after the laughing boy, Hermione can only think sourly...'_Well, if I couldn't make a friend, then at least I made and enemy.'_ an enemy, after all, still implies a relationship.

And they do say there is a thin line between love and hate.

* * *

**A day, Winter 1966**

* * *

Sirius barrels out the door of his house, his mothers infuriated howls following in his wake. He hardly cares. His batty mother is always yelling about something or other and he's found the best way of dealing with her madness is to simply get away from it.

Plus, the hour is now 3, which means his newest, funnest source of entertainment is getting out of school. Hurriedly making his way across the street and up a block, Sirius nears the stop where the funny yellow contraption lets her off. He feels the normal rush of hyperness wash over him at the prospect of playing with his strange muggle friend.

Honestly, nothing is funnier than watching Hermione get reader then a tomato. _It's so easy to get her mad._ He sniggers to himself. _Wish I could start doing magic already. I wish I could see how angry she'd be if I spelled her books to fly away from her or levitated them up a tree. _

His smile widens when the nosy yellow thing comes rapidly down the hillside. He wonders, not for the first time either, what it would be like to be in there with her, to even go to school with her.

He already knows it would be a lot more funner than sitting around with his boring governess and his, quite literally, mad mother. Instead, he could be picky on Hermione, pulling her crazy hair and stealing her books. It'd be brilliant.

He walks up slowly as the yellow thing stops and its doors open. Some other kids pour out, glancing at him with openly curious faces as they always do as they go off in the opposite direction he came.

He thinks its odd that she isn't the first one to get off. Hermione is always the first one to get out of the yellow thing, as if her feet can hardly wait to touch ground. She's the last this time. Not only that but she's talking to some strange scrawny kid Sirius has never seen before.

His beaming smile slips and he crosses over with quick stomps. He expects the kid to walk off and go home so Sirius can play with Hermione but the boy is walking with her side by side, chatting up a storm as Hermione listens.

She hasn't even looked at him yet. Normally, she'd look, see him, and roll her brown eyes as she shoves past but not this time. She's completely focused on whatever twig boy is going on about.

Sirius doesn't like this. Hermione is his friend! No thirdsies allowed! Sirius doesn't share his toys, not with his favorite cousin Andromeda, not with Regulus, and certainly not with this scrawny twig boy he didn't even know.

"Oi! You!" he shouts as he comes to them, startling the both of them into noticing his presence.

Hermione immediately glares at him but he's too focused on the twig to care.

"Oh, its you," she says dispassionately as Sirius glares at the other nervous boy.

"Come on then. What's your name? Why are you here? What do you want? When will you leave?" Sirius asks in a continuous stream as twig boy opens his mouth dumbly, looking overwhelmed.

"Sirius!" Hermione chastises to which Sirius ignores, of course, "Manners! This is Nicholas. Nicholas meet Siriu-"

"Stop," Sirius demands, lifting up his hand to further emphasize his words and giving her a quick betrayed glare. "I was talking to Twiggy over here." he says turning his cold grey eyes back onto the shy nervous boy, missing Hermione's sputter of indignation and surprise.

"Well," he demands harshly as the boy blinks rapidly at him. Sirius face turns into that of disgust. "Hello? Anybody in there? Really, are you stupid or what?"

"Sirius!" Hermione gasps positively appalled.

"I'm not stupid!" Twig boy cries.

Sirius smirks evilly in response and steps up closer to the twig who looks as if about to cry.

"The right answer was to say 'yes' which just goes to show how stupid you really are! Your so stupid you don't even know how stupid you are. A real idiot!"

Hermione looks beside herself with fury as Nicholas starts to weep. The whole thing feels very satisfying to Sirius, whose anger has somewhat alleviated at the twig boys tears.

"Stop Sirius! You stop calling Nicholas names right now!" Hermione cried as Sirius blatantly ignored her, talking loudly over her voice.

"I'm going to call you twiggy, and I'll tell you why since your obviously too dumb to figure it out. It's because your grossly skinny. Look at your arms! They look like they can break like a twig-" A hard shove from Hermione nearly has Sirius sprawling to the floor.

Surprised, his eyes flash up to meet hers, astounded to see her holding protectively a crying Nicholas. It makes Sirius jaw tighten that she chose that ugly twig boys side over his.

It had snowed earlier that day, and most of the snow had already melted leaving mud all in its wake. His hands swoop down to gather a huge pile of mud underneath him. Looking up at them and Hermione's angry face and then back down to the mud in his hand, Sirius makes a decision.

He throws the mud, his aim perfect as it hits its mark; twig boys face.

It makes Sirius smile as twig boy finally stops his wimpy crying and coughs on the dirt that got into his mouth.

"Oh my goodness, Nicholas are you alright? Sirius, what is the matter with you? Why would you do that?"

Getting up, a fresh pile of dirt renewed in his hands, he chucks it again at twig boy and feels immensely satisfied when twig boy turns tail and runs.

_Oh, a chase!_ Sirius thinks before taking off after twiggy.

"Run Twiggy! Run as fast as you can!" Sirius calls as he throws another mess of mud that hits Twiggy's back. He can hear Hermione running after him, demanding for him to stop.

He laughs. Hermione might hate him for this but at least he's having fun.

* * *

**A day, Spring 1967**

* * *

She's waiting for him on her front stoop, her eyes inadvertently glancing up from her book every few minutes.

Him. Her one true nemesis. The strange enigmatic that just appears to reek havoc suddenly and leaves just as suddenly.

Oh, how she loathes him. Always, he insistently comes to ruin her afternoons.

His course mannerisms and complete disregard to everything literature instantaneously irks her. Not to mention, he always completely disregards everything that comes out of her mouth.

When she tells him the reason she likes to read is because books are interesting, he gives her a look of disgust and declares 'that's bloody stupid'; when she tells him that he needs to abide by the rules since they are there for a good reason, he puffs up his chest and gives her a cheeky grin and proudly states 'no, they are meant to be broken' and he break them all, he surely does!

Really, he's completely unreasonable!

And he's mean, unjustly so. When she had brought her first, well, not friend per-se but another boy who was like her and read a lot, over to her house to play she had not expected Sirius's reaction.

The boy threw a fit. He'd appeared like he always did, from seemingly out of now where and demanded to know the boy, Nicholas's name. Then when Hermione had tried to give a polite introduction as her mother taught her, Sirius had rudely held up his hand and said this he was talking to Nicholas. The nerve of him! Enraged, Hermione had sputtered like a fool as Sirius intimated Nicholas and when poor frazzled Nicholas had stuttered, Sirius had called him rude names and laughed at him.

The whole thing ended with Sirius chasing after a crying, fleeing Nicholas, throwing mud at him and Hermione screaming her head off trying to catch up. It was all very horrible. Needless to say, Nicholas never spoke to her again and Hermione's dislike for the evil seriously annoying little devil reached new heights.

Yet, no matter how much she raved at him to leave her alone, or ignored him, the little devil ceaselessly continued to pester her. She didn't know how he did it but he always just seemed to be able to find her and he knew where she lived since he'd surprised her by waiting on her doorstep sometimes. She figured he too must live in Grimmauld place just further down than she, but when she tried to spot him going home, he just seemed to always disappear.

_In fact, its all rather strange,_ she muses, her eyes once again lifting up and staring out at the passing cars, _surely, I should have spotted him going home at least once! _

She can't help but feel suspicious of him. The way he talks seems odd to her to, saying odd terms like 'muggle', which has no meaning. She'd looked it up in the dictionary, of course, but found nothing. At first she thought he had just made it up but the way he uses it so naturally...

And there's the matter of schooling. She's never once seen him carrying a book bag, nor does he go to her school, the only public school around their neighborhood. She'd of course already thought of the logical theory that he might be home schooled or goes to a private school but still...

Something about Sirius just seemed _off_...

Her eyes narrow with her thoughts as she ponders the strange little devil.

Or maybe she just had an over active imagination. She has been reading quite a bit of R.L Stine lately.

Since she's already looking, she spots Sirius coming from down the sidewalk before he sees her. Her eyes widen at the uncharacteristic frown on his face. His eyes are on the floor, hands in his pockets and shoulders are slouched, so unlike his normal boisterously bouncing gait.

Something sprouts in her chest. She refuses to name it concern because the little devil hardly warranted her concern in the least. She decides to call the feeling dislike, yes, dislike will do very well. She dislikes that look on his face since it meant she couldn't yell at him like always. Everybody already knows it's hardly fun to kick a dog when its down.

As she thinks this, she sees something that looks alarmingly like a tear run down Sirius's face. She's up and walking to him before she even thinks, her book left behind on the stoop.

He glances up when she nears him, roughly wiping his face with his sleeve. This action shows Hermione the trembling of his fingers and as she inspects him further, she sees his whole body is trembling.

"Sirius?" she asks, not even concerning herself at the gentle tone she uses.

His normally bright mischievous eyes are wrongly vulnerable, and more teal colored then grey. He's staring at her with so much emotion she can't even make them all out, too little to understand. What comes across to her abundantly clear is something happened to Sirius that hurt him.

She wants to reach out and hold his hand but then she remembers all the annoying and crass things he's done to her over the year.

_This would be a good time to get even_. A voice in her head whispers. _You can get back at him for making Nicholas cry and for getting you kicked out of the library so many times, and for ruining your favorite book. It's only what he would do, after all. _

She bits her lip, indecision warring inside her as they continue to stand silently in front of each other. Her eyes fall on his trembling hand and suddenly all the anger and vindictiveness escapes her.

_No, _she thinks, _Sirius has never done anything to really hurt anybody. He doesn't deserve it that much. _

It is in this moment that Hermione learns something invaluable. No matter how much you might think you hate someone, there are lines that shouldn't be crossed and if you think you will regret doing something mean then don't do it. _Like the golden rule; if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. _

She opens her mouth to finally ask him whats wrong but Sirius immediately cuts her off reaching out his hand to grab a hold of hers.

"Do you believe in magic?" he asks abruptly, startling her so much she sputters. The- dare she even think it- serious expression on Sirius's face alerts her to the seriousness of his question. She knows he can't be having her on with an expression like that. She decides to give him a serious answer.

"No, magic doesn't exist."

He gives her a prolonged look and she meets his eyes with growing anxiety.

"Sirius-"

"Come on, I want to show you something really brilliant." he says before dragging her off.

"Hey, what are doing? Where are we going? Sirius! What's the matter with you?" She continues to ask questions that he ignores as he pulls them further up the sidewalk toward the forest behind Grimmauld Place.

"You'll see, you'll see." he says mysteriously, instantly making Hermione's mind flash to one of her R.L Stine books. She tugs her hand out of his, making him look back at her curiously as she survey's their environment unsurely.

"I want you to tell me what you're doing." She says bossily, stubbornly planting her feet into the dirt. "I'm not doing anything bad with you and if you don't tell me where we're going, I'm going to think you want to break the rules again-"

The slow smile Sirius shot her did nothing to ease her worries.

"You're not going to be breaking any rules, Herm-" he stopped suddenly, his face scrunching up in a curious expression Hermione couldn't name. "Urg, bloody name. I'm giving you a new one!"

"No you are not!" She immediately orders, channeling her mother's authoritative voice. "I _hate_ nick names."

"Listen, a new name given by myself is the highest of honors! You should feel-OW! What the bloody hell was that for?" he asks her as she crosses her arms and sticks her nose in the air unapologetically. She can't help but feel satisfaction as he hops up and down rubbing the foot she just stomped on.

"No, pet names! I mean it or I'll do something worse next time. And stop cursing all the time." Sirius rolls his eyes at her stern expression.

"So stingy... Fine! no pet name for you then! I don't want you to feel special anyway!"

Hermione does a double take at her nemesis at his words.

"What, are pet names something special for you then?" She asks curiously as he glances away from her.

"Maybe. Anyway, it doesn't matter. Let's just keep going, we're almost there." he takes her hand again but Hermione wrenches herself away before they can move an inch.

"I'm still not going with you, Sirius. You didn't tell me what you're planning and to be honest I don't trust you. I don't even really like you-"

A dismissive wave of his hand stops the rest of her words.

"I don't care about all that!" he says completely non-pulsed. He sighs impatiently and steps closer to her continuing his words with notable daring and challenge. "Look, my mum did something that was really awful this morning and I'm in need of a bit of revenge on her and the best way I could think of to do that is through you."

"I don't understand." she answers, "what do I have to do with any of this?"

"You're a muggle." he says, so effortlessly using that strange word that has no meaning.

"I don't know what you mean by this 'muggle' word. You've said it before and I've looked it up; muggle has no meaning in the dictionary. There isn't even anything in the thesaurus-"

Sirius interrupts with a roll of his eyes that never fails to irk her.

"Well of course it doesn't to _you_. You're not a witch! Listen," he straightens, his hole demeanor changing as if readying for battle. "I'm a wizard, Hermione."

_Oh my word. He's crazy!_ She thinks as she unconsciously takes a step back.

"Right, if you really believe that Sirius then I'm afraid there is something wrong with you and I really don't think we cross paths again-" she starts as she begins to walk away.

"No, listen, I can prove it!" he says, reaching out and grabbing her arm. "it's why we have to go some place no one can see. There's a law, you see, for magic folk like me. We can't ever tell muggles that there is a wizarding world. My mum, she's pretty big on this stuff and she'd literally kill me if she knew that I've told you but, well, I _hate_ her and anything she doesn't like makes me happy."

Hermione takes a moment to compute all of this, staring fixedly at Sirius as he watches her for a reaction.

_Should I run away? But what if its real? I have noticed that there is something really odd about Sirius. Still, this is just not normal! Everyone knows there is no such thing as magic..._

_But what if its real?_

Taking a deep breath, Hermione nods her head once. Sirius lets out a whoop and smiles brightly back her. She can sense there is something more to all of this that he isn't telling her; something to do with his mum. She doesn't ask, deciding to just follow his lead.

"Let's go then." he says, taking her hand and pulling her along the treacherous trail leading deep into the woods. "I would just show you our house elf, Kreacher, but then he'd tell my mum and I really can't have her finding out-"

"What's a house elf?" she asks. Sirius frowns and there's surprising hate on his face.

"House elfs are elves that are bound to a family, mostly a pureblooded family, to do chores." he explains as Hermione frowns.

"What, like a maid?"

"Well, I don't know, we don't have maids, do we? We have house elves."

"And you don't like them?"

His eyes narrow and the hand holding hers tightens.

"I hate Kreacher. He's like a spy that reports every little thing I do back to mother. The thing has it out for me." he responds darkly.

"Well then, don't do anything bad! Problem solved." Sirius snorts, shaking his head.

"You don't understand, Hermione. You don't know my family. If I did what they wanted me to then I would never go outside. I'd never speak to you. Actually, I'd already have to hate you without ever once even speaking to you and I'd call you and all the muggles mean names and think you are less than nothing..."

"Wow," she breaths, surprised. "So your parents would hate me?"

He looks back at her very seriously.

"Not just them. Every pureblooded wizard is supposed to hate muggles and muggleborns. It's dumb."

She lets her mind digest this and feels her own anger respond to the animosity that hasn't even touched her.

"What's a pureblood?" she asks after a minute.

"It's someone who has no muggles in their family for a long ways back. Anyway, they all suck, expect for me of course!" his impish grin makes her roll her eyes but secretly she agrees.

Up ahead through the trees, she can see a beat down shack and wonders if that is where they are heading.

"Sirius, you're not planning on taking me over there are you, cause I'm not going anywhere near that." she says pointing to it. Sirius follows her finger and laughs when he spots the shack.

"Yes, I am. I don't know what you're seeing but I promise you, its not what you think it is." he says mysteriously making her eye him weirdly.

"What is that supposed to mean? It's exactly like what I think it is! You're taking me to a shack and I'm telling you I will not go!"

His head tilts again as he looks at her and then looks back at the shack.

"So it looks like a shack to muggles? That's clever."

"Are you trying to tell me that what I'm seeing isn't real?"

Sirius smiles and nods his head as if it isn't a big deal that her mind is virtually being messed with.

"Exactly! It's not a shack, it's a perfectly normal house. I mean, yeah, its old since the man who used to live here died a long time ago. He was the caretaker to the Black family estate back when all of this used to be wizarding land my great-great-great-great Uncle owned."

"Your family used to own this whole area? That's impossible!"

"Not for purebloods like me. We own a lot of land all over England, Scotland, Ireland, even in France. Grimmauld Place used to all be owned by my great-great-great grandfather but then one of his sons who married a half-blood sold most of the land and they built it to what you see now. He was blasted off the family tree for that too..."

"What do you mean, blasted off the family tree?"

"Whenever a member of the Black family does something that doesn't suit our pureblood rules they get blasted off the family tree which means they are no longer a Black."

"That's awful! Why would anyone do that?"

"Because Blacks only care about being, toujours pur. Always pure. You marry a muggle or a muggle born, blast! You do bad dealings and lose galleons, blast!" he shrugs un-caringly as Hermione listens aghast.

They stand in silence in front of the misleading shack. Sirius turns to her as if waiting for her to give him a signal, so she nods. He takes a deep breath and Hermione now aware just what it meant for him to be showing her this, suddenly isn't so sure she wants to go.

"Sirius," she bits her lip, "are you sure?"

His immediate answering smile finally does its job in reassuring her.

"Of course! Let's go!"

Giving him an answering smile of her own, Hermione turns back to the 'shack' and steps inside hand in hand with Sirius's.

When the mirage of the shack fades into a small cottage, Hermione's shock is not from the magic but from the sheer wonder of it.

It is that moment that another facade fell as well. No longer would the guise of Sirius as a nemesis hold.

He became her friend.

**A day, Summer 1968**

* * *

Youthful laughter rang throughout the great expanse of woods as two children play.

A little boy runs with a beaming smile on his angelic face as he consistently glances over his shoulder at the struggling girl chasing after him. He can see she is giving it her all, running with all her might and it simultaneously amuses and impresses him.

She's pumping her arms, gasping for air, her eyes clenching shut and opening rapidly and pressing forward after him with such determination. Though he didn't want her to stop chasing after him, he couldn't help but wonder why she still did even when she had to know she could never catch up to him.

He continues forward, his laughter carrying to her with the wind. It makes the girl smile but that smile immediately morphs into horror as she trips over a malicious branch and goes hurtling to the ground.

She throws her hands out to get the brunt of her fall and crashes down so hazardously on the ground she skids.

"Hermione!" her best friend yells, nearly tripping himself as he stops and runs back to her.

"I'm alright, Sirius," she gasps, dirt and sweat all over her, as she pushes herself back up and tries to catch her breath with her hands on her knees. His hands reach out for her, eyes skimming over her body to assure himself she had no wounds. It never fails to warm her heart when Sirius shows his concern for her which he does often when they play. Playing with Sirius often lands Hermione with scrapes and bruises.

She shoves his hands away, making his eyes snap to her with surprise. She gives him a stern glare, her breathing finally slowing down.

"You promised you would tell me where you hid my books if I caught you, now tell me where are they!" She doesn't like the way Sirius's mouth slowly curves into a sly smile, nor the way his eyes hold triumph as he looks down at her.

"I did say that but seeing as how you didn't manage to catch me..." He dodges her fists with an all-too-pleased-with-himself expression on his face. She growls in annoyance and stomps her tiny little foot in frustration which causes him to burst out in laughter.

To him, seeing her standing there with her hair all wild and filled with grass, still red faced with the exertion she underwent trying to catch him, and dirty all over due to her fall, made for a positively hilarious picture. It makes him wish he had a camera. Instead, he works on taking a mental one, memorizing her slight frame haloed in the beautiful golden glow of the sun, eyes alight with anger and looking as if she had put on a great fight.

"That is just-just _foul_, Sirius Black! I bet your really pleased with yourself, hiding all my books like that! But I'll have you know it doesn't matter how many times you take my books and hide them on me, I will just get more! You cannot stop me from reading just because you want to try to 'curb my unnatural book-wormish ways' I _like_ reading-"

"And I keep telling you that it doesn't matter how much you tell me that, it just can't be true, Hermione! Nobody in their right minds could ever like to _read-_" Sirius counters, as if his words are pure truth and logic. His pitying look as if she is mentally warped just for preferring books to most other things furthers her ire till she feels she can actually see red.

"How we have remained best friends is truly a miracle! I hope not all wizards think like you do-"

"If all wizards thought like me then the wizarding world would be a bloody magnificent place! We'd all have motorcycles and play Quidditch anytime, anywhere, and they'd be no need for plates and forks, just eating everything in sight with our hands and-"

"You are barbaric." She cuts in distastefully. Sirius shoots her a wide grin as he wiggles his eyebrows.

"No, I'm Sirius..." She lets out an exasperated moan, throwing her hands into the air and rolling her eyes making Sirius cackle like the mad fool he is.

A huge glob of mud slams into his face, abruptly ending his laughter. He raises his incredulous teal colored eyes to Hermione's own deviously satisfied ones. She raises an impertinent eyebrow to goad him further and Sirius let out a very ominous chuckle, more than ready to rise to her challenge.

She knows this and smartly takes off running, adrenaline pumping through both of their veins. Laughter again bubbles but this time in both of them as the thrill of the chase propels them.

Sirius easily manages to catch up to her, but instead of tackling her down, he flashes her a cheeky grins as he surpasses her and again it is she running after him. He's running to the light, not close enough to reach out to but maybe with a leap she could bring them both to the ground.

A naturally competitive person, Hermione hates the ease at which Sirius always manages to out run her. She didn't think herself to be a terrible runner but against Sirius she always seemed so clumsily and out of shape. Since they were even smaller than they are now, in a time when she had considered Sirius her enemy and not her best friend, he had always been able to run faster and longer then her. It had irked her then, when he'd run so fast away from her wrath and it continues to irk her even now years later. Just when will she be strong and fast enough to catch up to him?

By-golly-gee-willikers she refuses to let Sirius take another win from her! As they near a river that cuts into the forest, she launches out, arms outstretched wide to catch him around his middle and bring them both down heavily to the ground with a loud 'Omph!' from Sirius.

"You. are. such. a. CHEATER!" Sirius bits out after spitting some dirt out of his mouth. Hermione, panting, has yet too get off of him, too tired and exhausted. Sirius as well is too tired to move so they both lay there on the ground catching their breaths.

She cant help but smile into his back at how much fun she has had today with Sirius. Then again, despite all the fuss she puts up while playing with him, Sirius is always best to play with and she always has so much fun with him.

"I brought you something," he says, easily recovering from the run. She turns over and off him, just as he pulls out something from his pocket.

Her eager eyes watch raptly as the tiny little book in his hand starts to magically enlarge until Sirius is holding the tomb with both of his hands. Excitement sears her as she holds out her hands to him.

"What are the magic words?" he asks her teasingly as she practically bounces up and down in her happy state.

"Please, pretty, please, oh amazing Sirius Black the third!" she gasps as Sirius's answering smile stretches out over his lovely face. He'd admit it to anyone who'd listen that he seriously loves it when Hermione says that. It's why despite his great hatred for books, he dares to venture into the Black family library and get them for her.

He hands over the book that she takes with loving hands, hugging it to her chest as she beams up at him.

"Thank you Sirius. I've been dying to read this ever since you told me about it."

"Your welcome, Star." he says, easily leaning over and popping her cheek with a kiss.

Hermione gasps, her hand shooting up to her cheek as her whole face instantly flushes. Sirius laughs uproariously at her wide eyed expression, feeling very pleased with himself.

He'd been playing around with new ideas to get new reactions out of Hermione; not that he could ever get tired of her angry flushed state but he had been yearning for something new from her for a while now. The idea that getting affectionate with her popped into his head after a visit from his cousin Andromeda who told him all about her enemy Ted Tonks that she felt the strangest urge to kiss.

He had felt oddly curious about the whole thing as she had spoken, his head picturing Hermione's face if he were ever to do that to her. But imagining and actually doing are two different things.

_Doing is so much better. _He thinks as his eyes gleefully watch her; her flushed skin, mouth agape with her inability to speak and eyes trained on him were far better then he had pictured.

_I'll definitely be doing this again! _

Her shock finally fades and her expression morphs into that of mild anger as she swots at him.

"Who are you calling, Star? And I've told you a million times, no pet names! And what in the world makes you think you can put your lips any where near my person?"

He leans over her again and pecks a kiss to her other cheek. He's ecstatic when he gets the same reaction.

"I'll give you one right on your lips if you say another word. And you'll let me call you, Star." Hermione mouth opens to bit out a retort but snaps shuts as she remembers his words.

And just for that, just because it amuses him, he kisses her cheek again.

* * *

**The Last Night of the Year 1969**

* * *

He's watching the mirror in his hand fixedly as snow fall all around him. He's at ease in the cold despite the freezing temperature thanks to the new temperature adjusting cloak he'd gotten. He has a similar cloak hung over his arm with the exception of it being much more feminine to his. He had gotten it for Hermione a while ago but not as a Christmas gift. He'd gotten it with this very night in mind. The night he decided he would finally take Hermione up on his broom for the first time.

Sure, he had flown in front of her before and she'd been unsurprisingly put off with it all.

_But not tonight!_ He thinks with a smile curving his lips as he holds his new and improved broom with pride.

The surface of the mirror ripples like water as her voice calls out to him and her face starts to appear.

"Sirius? Hello, can you hear me?"

He smiles as her the mirror clears and hes able to see her. It's obvious she's in her room, books lining the desk behind her and the pretty blue comforter of her bed. She's dressed up for new years eve, her hair more tame then usual. There's a muffled sound of music and voices in the background that suggests her family is throwing a party for the occasion.

"If just managed to escape. I don't think they'll come looking for me for at least a half hour."

"Good," Sirius says as he mounts his broom. "Then open your window, I'm coming up to get you."

He can see her fear in the split moment of her hesitation and he's proud when she pushes it down and nods at him.

"Alright... just be careful Sirius, and be quiet for once in your life! You're always so loud and my parents aren't even tipsy yet...Oh, goodness, I can't believe I let you talk me into this..."

Sirius rolls his eyes at her, though he's amused at her rambling.

"It's fine, Hermione, I'll see you in a second." he cuts off the connection before she can respond and prolong him further. He chuckles at her no doubt indignation for cutting her off as he kicks off the ground and easily soars into the air.

He makes sure to fly out of sight near the backs of the roof tops of Grimauld Place. Her house is only a few over from his which is why had had noticed her years ago and decided to bother her.

It takes him no time at all to get to her where she said her room is. He lowers his broom so he's hovering outside it, the light from her window hitting him and framing him in its glow.

He's unashamed to admit he's very excited to see where she goes when she's not with him. Not to mention he's sneaking into a girls room. He knew enough about the world to know that this is a cool thing.

She's sitting stiffly on her bed, her eyes on her clenched hands resting on her lap. He notices immediately that she'd changed out of the dress she wore for the party but he still thinks she looks very pretty.

He inches closer through the opening and her eyes snap to him, wide and nervous. He's unable to control his smile as she leaps up and crosses over to him.

"Sirius," she whispers frantically as she helps him into her room. "You scared me; why didn't you say my name or something-"

He rolls his eyes and pecks her cheek, amused that she still blushes even after months of him kissing her.

"Hello to you too, Hermione. Yes, I'm having a wonderful New years, thanks for asking-" he says as her eyes widen comically.

"Shh!" she hisses, using both of her hands to cover his mouth as her eyes fearfully shoot to the door. "I told you to be quiet! Do you want us to get caught?"

Again, he rolls his eyes at her panicked behavior as he crudely slobbers over her hand. She retracts her hands with a grimace and shots him a dark glare to which he smiles cheekily to.

"Your too uptight, Star. Relax. That music is loud and their talking is even louder. There's no need to whisper." He distracts her by flapping her new cloak open. "Anyway, I got you something for the cold."

Her face morphs into a soft gentle expression as she takes in his gift and reaches out a hand to touch the soft texture.

"Did you really get this for me?" she whispers, though it sounds strangely intimate this time, the air tensing as she raises her eyes to meet his. He smiles a little bashfully and shrugs.

"Yeah, I didn't want you to be cold while we're on the broom."

He nearly falls onto his back as she collides into him in a fierce hug.

"Thank you Sirius! I absolutely love it!"

He feels a wave of heat over his body due to embarrassment at her sincere reaction as he hugs her back.

"Good," he says as she pulls back and beams up at him. "Then put it on so I can give you an ever better gift."

She complies without a fuse, slipping on the cloak and cutely gasping as the temperature changed around her.

"Wizards are so brilliant. I wish us muggles could do something as nifty as this." she says as she follows Sirius back toward the window.

"Really? I think the muggles think of much better things. You have telly's and awesome music and motorcycles!"

She laughs but stops abruptly when Sirius leaps out of her window and thrusts his broom between his legs as he falls. When he levitates back up its to see Hermione looking far greener then a second ago, looking as if she swallowed a poop flavored Berty Botts.

He can't help but laugh at her face which seems to snap her out of it.

"I think I had a mini heart attack just then, honestly I do." she says as her body slumps in relief.

"Come on, you know that was wicked! Admit it."

The glare she turns on him is fierce enough to kill a heard of hippogriffs which only makes him laugh harder.

"That was _so not wicked Sirius Black_, that was bloody _scary_ and I don't want to get on that thing with you any more." she says crossing her arms and stubbornly turning away.

His shock that she actually said a curse stumped his response for a full minute.

He reaches out quickly and catches her arm.

"Sorry, sorry! I promise on my honor as a wizard to do no such thing with you on the broom, okay? So come one. We're running out of time."

Glaring for a few seconds longer, she finally acquiesced and steps up onto the ledge. The fear and vulnerability on her face pulls at his heart.

"Hey, don't look down, silly." he says, drawing her eyes to his. "just hold onto my shoulders and pull your leg over the broom. You'll be fine. It's easy." he reassures.

She stares at him with her lip stuck between her teeth for a second longer before she takes a deep breath and just goes for it, her hand planting firmly on his shoulders and throwing her leg over his broom, her cloak flapping out with her movements.

A rush of exhilaration hits Sirius as he waits for her to settle behind him. He feels strangely empowered with her on his broom. It's the first time he's ever taken someone along with him.

"Alright," she breaths, her voice sounding strangled to his ears. "I'm ready."

"Then hang on tight!" he says before zipping off, laughing unrestrained as she squeals and hugs him tighter. They soar out into the open air of the night sky, snow falling around them, echos of Sirius's laughter and Hermione's scream wafting out into the night.

* * *

**A Day, Summer 1970**

* * *

The sound of water flowing becomes louder and louder the closer they get to their destination. When normally there is laughter and friendly competitiveness to see who can get to their river first, there is a heavy silence instead.

Hermione does not steal glances at him as they walk; she knows that sometimes when hanging out with Sirius, he gets prone to these silent, broody moods. She does not mind the silence anyway, they are more than comfortable in each others presence that small talk is unnecessary. She walks steadily beside him, holding her basket of mixed berries as he holds his prized broom.

They move with sure feet down a slightly hazardous cliff side; Sirius consistently waiting and helping her pick her way downwards by holding her steady on some of the harder spots. He did so subconsciously, as if helping her was already engraved in his behavior.

She supposed what would have been easier would be to let him take her down on his broom but Hermione refused. She absolutely hated that thing. Ever since Sirius had taken her up in the air on that precarious thing and flown her around months ago, she's been petrified of it.

It's a swelteringly hot day. She feels gross under her clothes and is eager to shed them in favor of swimming. Swimming to her is the only favorable sport out there. She loves to swim. Of course, Sirius loved flying on his broom and then launching from it into the water. The crazy lunatic.

Though, judging from his mood today, it might be one of those lazy, zipping back and forth over the surface of the water kind of days. She admits when he flies close to the surface of the river so his feet skimmed the surface it didn't look all that bad.

"Hey Sirius, if you fly low to the surface of the river, I'll get on your broom with you." she offers interrupting whatever thoughts he was having.

His eyes lighten up as he smiles at her. She feels happy that she still manages to draw him out of his shell he sometimes adopts.

"Okay, race you there?"

She's sprinting before he can even finish his sentence, managing to get a little ahead of him before he sprints pass her. She tries to trip him on his way but he expertly dodges her foot and she pulls a face at his back.

He doesn't stop as he nears the waters edge, just drops his broom down and leaps fully clothed into the water with a loud cry. Hermione shakes her head at his antics as she stops and sheds her clothing, folding them and placing them neatly on the ground as Sirius pops back up with an almighty gasp.

"Honestly, now your clothes are going to be wet and filthy, Sirius." she chastises as he lazily floats onto his back.

"I can't hear you!" he retorts obnoxiously. She rolls her eyes and glares at him even though he's not paying attention. She edges to the water and slips in with much more grace then Sirius, feeling relief from the heat with the coolness of the water. She dunks under swims for a bit before resurfacing. She looks around for Sirius to find him already back on the shore, staring at her.

There's something lonely on his face that makes her head to him. It's different from his usual dark mood, she's not sure why but something just feels different.

"What's the matter Sirius?" she asks him as she sits next to him. He looks away from her as he starts to pull on the grass.

"I'm turning eleven soon. In October." he states as Hermione assess him.

"I know," she responds slowly not catching on to the point.

"So, you know what turning eleven means..." She blinks at him confused as he meets her stare with slightly fearful sad eyes.

"It means you go to Hogwarts, right?" He nods, looking as if he expected something from her to which she just couldn't think of what.

"Which means I wont see you everyday anymore! I'll only get to see you during Christmas and summer and that bloody sucks!"

Hermione smiles, her heart warming at Sirius's displeasure.

"It's going to be fine even if you go to Hogwarts, Sirius. We'll always be best friends and we can write each other letters and see each other everyday during holidays. There's nothing to worry about."

"But..." he frowns, plucking even harsher at the grass. "it won't be the same."

"So are you saying we won't be best friends anymore?"

"NO!" he responds even before she can finish her sentence. She smiles kindly and nudges him with her arm.

"Then there really isn't a problem, is there?"

Sirius pouts for a second longer; its so cute to Hermione that she reacts without thinking, leaning over to plant a kiss on Sirius's cheek.

She blushes to the roots of her hair as Sirius's head swivels to hers so quickly his neck cracks. His broad genuine grin is a rewarding gift for her embarrassment as Sirius laughs and tackles her to the ground, reaching out to tickle her.

She knows with this action that he's very happy with her. Whenever Sirius feels so happy he could scream, he always tickles her and then she's the one screaming.

She tries to fight him away as his fingers mercilessly pursue her into a hysterical mess but its to no avail. Only when she is breathless and crying does he let up.

She's still smiling when he suddenly leans down over her and slightly cool, wet lips meet hers.

She freezes completely as Sirius leaves his lips pressing against hers for a while before the feeling of suffocation makes him pull away. She stares owlishly back at him and he stays blinking down at her for a few seconds before he bursts out laughing.

"Your face!" he howls as she finally takes a huge gulp of hair. "It's too funny!"

She numbly sits up, watching him with that frozen look still on her face as he cracks up. When there are tears are pooling out his eyes, she finally snaps.

"What was that? What are you trying to suffocate me with your lips for?" she hollers as Sirius laughs and laughs. "And stop laughing so ruddy much! And really what was that?"

"It was a kiss!" he responds as she gaps like a fish at him.

"I know that!" she snaps as Sirius finally starts calming down. "What are you doing a thing like kissing for? We're only ten Sirius! Only adults do that and-"

She cut off when he give her another little peck smack dab on her lips. The feeling of them on hers is odd but not gross, just really foreign. She wonders what the point of kisses are. Then again she supposed if kissing someone is normal she'd rather do it with Sirius then any body else.

"It's because I like you, of course!" Sirius says easily, the ghost of his laughter still in his voice as Hermione's heart uncomprehensively speeds up at this. "And Andy told me that when you think someone is really special its okay to kiss them so that they know. She says its important to only do it to one really special person."

Hermione has no retort for that. In fact, she considers it and finds logic in the words.

"Then, I guess its okay." she responds slowly, as Sirius nods his head.

"Of course it is!" he says with that beaming smile.

* * *

**A Night, Winter 1971**

* * *

Sirius lays in her bed on his back, holding and fiddling with the camera she'd gotten him over Christmas. The smell of her mums cooking wafts up to them from downstairs making both their stomachs rumble.

"I don't want to go home." Sirius says breaking the silence.

Hermione's eyes tear away from the letters of her new book to gaze at Sirius knowingly. Lately, its been nearly impossible to get Sirius to go home. It's the reason why she introduced him to her parents so that when it got too dark outside, they both can come home and play. Her mum positively adored Sirius and even her dad that he's a 'spiffy chap' so they never tired of Sirius coming over, which he did everyday.

The hardest thing to do is getting him to leave even though she didn't feel inclined to kick him out. She knew how terribly frightful and cruel his mother is to him and she's seen some of the effects of her more harsher punishments on Sirius. So she let him stay with her up until bed time.

Now, he's been saying he wants to stay past bed time...he wants to to stay _period_.

Hermione's not ashamed to admit that she wants him to stay too. Hogwarts just keeps getting closer and closer and she's beginning to worry. Will nothing change when he goes off to wizarding school? Will he still be her best friend when he comes back to see her, or will he find new friends?

Knowing Sirius, he'll easily make friends and forget all about her. It makes her so sad.

That's why she wants to suggest that he doesn't go home that he sleep over and sneak back home in the morning. However, her moral compass refuses outright to give voice to these thoughts.

Luckily, Sirius is not so morally encompassed.

"I'm going to sleep over." he states his face set into an uncompromising expression as he sits up to stare at her.

Calmly, Hermione turns back to her book, hiding her grin.

"There's no arguing with you when you set your mind to something. Do what you want."

She's dying to know what sort of face he's making but can't turn around lest he see the face _she's_ making. She imagines him gaping at her with shock and then smiling widely.

"So you're not going to argue with me." She can hear the amusement in his voice.

"No, but you have to make sure it looks like you leave. No matter how much my parents may like you, they won't let you sleep over. You'll need to go back home and get your broom. Then I'll signal you from the mirror when you can come back."

"Got this all planned out, do you?" he says cheekily as she sniffs.

"I just figured if I left it to you, you'd get us both in a whole load of trouble."

Her view is overtaken with Sirius's bright eyes as he leans over the bed to look at her.

"Righhhttt! You keep telling yourself that. I'm gonna go execute this brilliant plan of yours; keep that mirror next to you." he says as he hops off from her bed and comfortably walks out the door. It never fails to marvel her the confidence and ease in which Sirius handles himself. He's completely fine just coming and going as he pleases. He reminds of a cat in that sense. Other times when he's hyper and in his element he reminds her of an excited puppy.

Either way he makes for a cute pet.

She hears Sirius call out a farewell to her parents and their friendly response before the front door slams. Sighing, she flops back onto her bed and stares up at her ceiling.

She won't ever admit if someone were to ask her but every time her best friend leaves she can't help but miss him right away even if they are only separated for a few hours. It is this lonely feeling in her chest that worries her when it comes time for his departure.

She knows its because she's crushing on Sirius. Maybe even loves him even though she's not sure if she understands really what that means.

_I'll look it up in the dictionary._ She decides, sliding off her bed over to her bookshelf and pulling out the dictionary. She flips through the pages to get to to L's when her eyes finally find it.

Love means a numerous amount of things according to Websters dictionary. It can mean 'a strong affection for another rising out of kinship or personal ties' but since Sirius obviously isn't related to her any way she goes to the next definition- 'attraction based on sexual desires.'

She blushes to the roots of her hair as her eyes read this, her face blanching. _Sexual desires,_ she thinks aghast, _I can't even begin to fathom that! It's absurd!_

Although, Sirius kissing her did do some funny things to her belly. She quite likes it, actually, but sexual desire? No. No times infinity.

So she moves on to the next definition 'affection based on admiration, benevolence, or common interest. She blinks and decides to re-read this. It definitely rings true to her feelings but it still doesn't feel adequate enough. Sure, she shared some common interests with Sirius, and she admires him and takes favor to his wit but it felt more then that.

She reads further and finds the true meaning in the following words 'the object of warm attachment, devotion, and enthusiasm.'

They are exactly the feelings she holds for Sirius, right there, written on the pages of a book. She bits her lip as her heart perks up. _So that's it then. I definitely love Sirius._ That is exactly how she draws her conclusion, trusting it since books have never steered her wrong.

And he loves her too; he'd told her so many times already. So they are in love, but what to do now? If she confesses to him would that make everything change? Will they always hold hands and kiss and get married?

Hermione shakes her head. No, of course marriage is out of the question. She's not dumb. _Marriage is only for the adults_. And she knows she's _far_ from being an adult. Maybe nothing changes, maybe just saying it is change enough.

She shuts the dictionary with a sharp snap and places it back into its spot. She feels strangely hyper aware with her revelation, as if putting a name to her feelings morphed them somehow, makes them stronger.

Her eyes fall to the camera Sirius had left behind. He'd been snapping random photos for a while now but he never lets her see them. She crosses over and picks the camera up, taking out the film and deciding that she will go tomorrow to get them all developed. She places the roll of film on her nightstand just as the door to her room opens and her parent come in.

Hermione smiles at them, her brown eyes meeting the mirror-like ones of her mother, as the hazel eyes of her father fall to the roll of film.

"We've come to say good night." her mother announces as she pulls down the comforter for Hermione to crawl into. She slips inside as her father begins to speak.

"Is that the camera you bought for Sirius? Do you need to get the roll of film developed?"

"Yes, I was wondering if one of you can take me tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll can do it. You don't have to come. I know Sirius will be coming for you straight after school." her dad responds, going around her bed and taking the film.

"Thanks dad." Hermione beams, showing off her larger set of front teeth that never ceased to tickle her parents hearts. Her mother reaches over to kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight, Hermione. Love you." she says before pulling away and smiling down at Hermione. Her father does the same and then they walk out the door, turning off her light as they go.

Shes not sure how long she sits in her bed, waiting for when her parents door shuts; it could have been minutes or hours but she still felt antsy. As soon as the door clicked shut she leaps out of bed and over to her dresser where her communicative mirror linked to Sirius lays innocently.

"Sirius." she whispers as the mirror ripples. "They've gone to bed."

His face emerges with a beaming smile on his lips. She notices immediately that he seems to be in some place very dark, and there's loud noises she can't really make out in the background.

"Okay, I'll be there in a second." he whispers back as she tries to see more of where he is.

"Where are you? Why is it so dark." but the connection is already gone. With a frown Hermione moves to her window and opens it for Sirius, the cold nights air whooshing in and eliciting goosebumps all over her skin.

She quickly goes and grabs a sweater before going back to the window and staring out at the night sky. Despite the cold, its a beautiful night. She imagines that the view from Sirius's broom is breath taking; the moon seems so big and the stars so bright.

She sits waiting and starts to get worried when ten minutes pass and he's still not there. She has the mirror in her hand before she remembers moving, her mind battling on whether to call to him or not.

"Sirius," she murmurs in a baby soft voice. "Sirius, are you there."

"I'm right here." he answers from just outside her window. She jumps her heart escalating sharply.

"Oh! You gave me a fright! What took you so long? You said you'd here quickly..."

"Walburga decided to try to look me in my prison of a room, had to escape some curses to get here, sorry." his blaise tone makes her heart hurt as she helps him get into her room.

"Oh, Sirius, I'm so sorry! You shouldn't have come if you were having so much-"

"I would rather get hexed to bits then stay another minute in that fat woman's presence!" Sirius bits out harshly, a dark expression crossing over his face that only ever emerges when on the subject of his mother.

She bites her lips. Though she understands the hatred that Sirius feels, she can't help but think that it would be better for him to try to reconcile with his mother even a little bit, however, she knows she can hardly tell him that without him blowing up on her.

"Alright, then," she says lamely, with only a hint of disapproval in her voice as she takes Sirius's hand and leads him to bed. "anyway, its too late for talking, let's go to sleep."

She helps Sirius out of his cloak, storing it into her closet as Sirius undresses for bed.

"What are you doing!" Hermione yelps, panicked when Sirius slips off his trousers. He gives her a confused look as he hobbles on one foot trying to get foot out of the pants.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to bed like you said-"

"But why are you taking off all your clothes?" She cries mortified as Sirius rolls his eyes at her.

"Oh calm your knickers, I'm going to sleep in my boxers!"

"No! No you are not!" Hermione orders firmly, emphasizing her words with a sharp arm gesture. "You should have thought to bring pajamas with you! I will _not_ let you sleep in my bed with only your _underwear_." Sirius sighs exasperatedly as Hermione crosses her arms and raises her eyebrows at him.

"You can't expect me to go to bed in trousers. It's not a big deal-"

"Yes it is a big deal Sirius Black! Now, you can either go to sleep in what you've brought or you can wear one of my bigger pajama bottoms."

Sirius gives her a look as if he can't quite believe her.

"Or I can go to sleep in my underwear." he retorts back easily as he turns down her comforter and slips into her bed. Hermione's jaw literally drops as she stops scourging for pants for him and turns back around.

"Or you can go back home! I will not-"

"Oh hush already, Star. We both now you can't do anything to kick me out so just go to sleep already. If it really matters to you then I'll bring pajamas next time." he says as he fluffs up one of her pillows and lays his head down to sleep.

Fury bubbles through her at his attitude and disregard of her orders. She's tempted to march over there, rip off the covers and drag him by his hair over to the window and physically throw him out! But like he said, that would be impossible.

So with her teeth grit and her hands balled at her side, Hermione marches on the opposite side of the bed and plops down, stubbornly turning her back to Sirius and vowing not to speak another word to him until she felt good and ready to.

Sirius sighs and shifts in her bed, a wounded hissing sound escaping his lips. Hearing this, Hermione feels almost tempted to turn around and see what was wrong but her anger keeps her in place.

"Good night, Hermione." Sirius whispers.

She doesn't know why, but hearing his voice so quiet in the dark sounding so small wishing her good night makes her feel terribly sad. Her face literally scrunches up in pain as a battle commences inside her on whether to ask him what is wrong or not.

With a groan, she turns and eyes him as he turns his tired face to hers.

"What's wrong?" she whispers grudgingly as Sirius gives her a small smile.

"I thought you were mad."

"I am still mad," she says with an eye roll, 'now, what's wrong?"

His smile drops and he pulls down the comforter to show ghastly blue and purple bruises on his right side.

Hermiones eyes widen, completely horrified as a gasp escapes her lips.

"No," she whispers disbelievingly before she sits up in her bed and turns on the light to get a better look. "We've got to tell someone, my parents- you mother can't get away with this! It's child abuse-"

Sirius reaches out and holds her hand squeezing it reassuringly.

"It's not what it looks like. It's just a hex. Walburga has never laid a physical hand on me and you can't tell anyone about this. You know the law-"

"Yes but this is different Sirius. Even as a hex this is still abuse! Can't you go to your wizarding authorities? Or isn't there some-"

"I'm a pureblood, remember, Hermione? If I tell on my mother the worst that can happen is she'll have to pay a couple of galleons and I'll get a worse curse for the trouble. The cruciatus curse or something..."

"I know what that is! That was in one of the books you lent me! One of those unforgivables! If she uses that on you she can go to jail for certain!"

"Trust me Hermione, I'd rather just deal with a few hexes here and there then get cursed with that!" Sirius says as Hermione balks at him, her face turning what.

"She's used it on you," its not a question but the haunted cold glint in Sirius's eyes is answer enough. "Why? When? What happened?"

Sirius shrugs, pulling up the comforter over himself again. When he answers, his voice is strangely hollow, unlike anything she's ever heard from him before.

"That day, when I told you about magic...Walburga, she-she'd found a couple of muggle things I had hidden and destroyed them so I got really upset. She tried forcing me into a dark oath that kills you if you break it...the oath was that I would never go to the muggle world or speak to another muggle again and I...I flipped out. I did some accidental magic that flung her away and broke a few things. She got even angrier, starting hexing me but I kept dodging them and then I said I would rather have been born a muggle then her son. She sent the curse as I was running away. It didn't last long but it was the worst pain I ever felt. I got out straight after that."

She's on him faster then the eye could see, holding him tightly as he starts to sniffle.

"Oh Sirius, I'm so sorry!" She breathes into his ear, her whole body feeling the pain of his words. "You should come live with me! That woman is not fit to take care of anyone! I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind once they've heard the whole story..."

Sirius doesn't say anything, just lets her hold him and soon they both drift off to sleep. The next day, after school, Sirius is waiting for her with a small little suitcase in one hand and his broom in the other.

* * *

**February 1, 1971**

* * *

Walburga sits languidly in a tall backed armchair by the fire, her snifter glass holding the last remains of her drink that she swirls as she stares out into the flames.

She sneers as she thinks about her accursed son not worthy of the Black family name. That blasted brat has not darkened the halls of Grimmauld Place for almost a month now.

At first, she had thought he had his good-for-nothing Uncle Alphard pick him up so she hadn't bothered herself about it for two weeks, happy not to see that annoying face of his for a while. She didn't care to see him at all, in fact, but as heir to the Black family fortune and business, she had to do her duties as his mother to prepare him.

So only after about three weeks did she set about to retrieve the boy from Alphard. When he proved to not be there, instead of feeling worry or fear for where her son could possibly be, she only felt red hot anger. She wanted to curse that odious stain on the family to pieces. She wanted to blast him off the family tree and be done with him for good.

Unfortunately, Orion wouldn't let her, he says there must always be two family heirs to the Black name so unless she wanted to get pregnant again and bare another child, they had to live with Sirius.

She'd sent Kreacher out to find him and bring Sirius back. She thought they would be back hours ago but obviously her son was proving to be a right pain as usual.

A pop sounds and the grunts as Sirius struggles in Kreachers hold reaches her ears as she stills.

"Let go of me, Kreacher! Let me go-"

"Kreacher," her voice rings out, deadly and poised like a snake. It makes Sirius struggle even harder. "Well done, now bring him to me."

Her index finger traces the rim of the cup as she watches Kreacher levitate Sirius over as he thrashes and howls in his airborne position. She duly notes that Kreacher looks worse for wear, his pillow case ripped, displaying the scuffle that must of happened between the two.

When she looks at Sirius, her eyes are cold and predatory, brewing with malicious intent. She's intimidating yet still her son glares back at her defiantly. It makes her teeth grind, seeing him looking at her like that. How dare he think he has any power here, how dare he think that he had a right to defy her!

She stands, giving into her more baser nature as she crosses over to him and smacks him hard across the face with her hand adorned with rings. Sirius's head snaps to the side and he cries out, tears welling in his eyes. She eyes him disgustedly.

"Look at what you have made me resort to! Striking you like some despicable muggle filth!" She storms away, breathing hard as she clenches her fist to restrain from beating him with her own bare hands. Kreacher is watching with barely restrained joy on his face as he stands off on the side maintaining Sirius's levitation.

Sirius is trying to quell the urge to cry, his cheek burning from the force of her slap and already bruising from the jewels. He bites his lips, feels a hatred so deep run throughout his body at his own mother. In this moment he thinks he would like to see her dead. He pictures himself squeezing her face together in between his hands and hurting her.

When Walburga turns back around, she is calmer but still furious. Her wand is in her hand, a deep promise of pain on her face. She flicks a burning jinx on him which hits him right in his stomach. She feels nothing when it makes him hiss in pain.

"You have thought you could defy my direct orders, not once, but _three_ times." she starts, her voice deadly and face unforgiving as she holds up three fingers. "And now you have shamed not only the family the entire Black name and purebloods as a whole by consorting with _inferior_ _muggle_ _scum_!" She bellowing by the time shes done with her sentence, her spit landing on Sirius's face as he cringes with disgust.

"I don't care! I hate you! I hate and everyone in this house! I don't want to be a Black! I don't want to be your son!" He screams back, all his fury and hatred screwing his face and flushing his cheeks even further.

Walburga far too enraged to speak raises her hand to strike him again, making him flinch but the blow never came.

"Kreacher!" she screeches, making the creature scurry over with over enthusiastic groveling. It makes Sirius's lips curl.

"Yes, mistress. What can Kreacher provide for mistress..."

"Get me the cane, Kreacher and quickly!" she orders, making Sirius's eyes widen in fear. Her mouth curves into a smile when she sees this as Kreacher falls into a deep bow.

"Yes, mistress, anything, for mistress." With a pop he is gone.

"Consider this punishment as your first lesson on never defying me. You may hate that you are my son, and if I could have I would have blasted you off the family tree a long time ago, but you can't ignore blood coursing threw your undeserving veins. You will be taking over the Black family business and as heir you cannot be anything but disgusted with the muggles because every pureblood with sense knows muggles are to be treated as lesser creatures-" She roughly grabs Sirius chin, turning his face to hers to stare deep into his hate filled eyes, her nails digging into his skin just as Kreacher pops back into the room.

"Because they _are_ lesser creatures." She lets him go, turning back toward creature and picking up the cane and running a finger down its length. Sirius swallows hard, his breathing heavy but anger consuming.

"NO they aren't! Hermione and her parents are a thousand times better then you are! I hate you!"

Walburga froze, her cold eyes staring at him with shock that quickly turned into righteous fury. In a flash her wand is pointing at him again.

"_Crucio_!" she hisses. Instantly, Sirius is screaming from the top of his lungs, his body thrashing in mid air, making a horrific grotesque image.

"You dare to think those filthy animals are better then me? A pureblooded witch!" she yells over his howls of agony, a mad glint in her eyes as she holds the curse over him.

She stops when she sees that Sirius has passed out. Breathing heavily, her face flushed, she turns to Kreatcher.

"Leave him on the floor. When he wakes up, administer the healing potions. I can't have his mind getting anymore warped then it already is. If he doesn't wake up in an hour, wake him up." She orders.

"Yes mistress, anything you say, mistress." he responds, bowing so deeply his nose brushes the floor.

Without another word, she steps over Sirius and walks out, her face dark and filled with malice. This thing with her son needs her immediate attention, having already gotten way out of hand. She can not allow for this notions to continue and grow. These muggles were a threat, a festering wound on the cusp of rotting. But she knew just how to take care of it.

Ominously, she stroked a finger down her wand as she breezed through the hallways, never noticing the wide, terrified eyes of Regulus as he trails her. Once outside, her lips curl distastefully at all the muggles passing on the sidewalks and roads. She tucks her wand away and wishes fiercely that she could just curse them all, show them there rightful place.

Regulus, heart pounding in his little chest, crouches behind the ledge of the staircase as she walks across the sidewalk, a muggle-notice-me-not spell in place. He can see the utter disgust on her face as the golden light from the last rays of dusk hit her stone cold expression. He doesn't know why he's following her but feels compelled to. Maybe its because he's simply worried. He'd heard his brothers screams under the Crucio and he felt afraid. Would his mother kill this muggle girl?

He had to know. He kept behind her until they reached a similar house like theirs, number 7 Grimmauld Place. His mother swept gracefully up the stairs, following her point me spell inside the house while he waited outside so she wouldn't catch him. He had no idea what she would do to him if she caught him.

When he thought it safe, he climbed up after her and gently-oh-so-quietly-pushed the door open. He felt as if his heart was trying to leap out of his throat. He held his breath as he stepped inside, eyes wide like owls.

"_You_," he heard his mother say, making his heart jolt and his body jump in the air in fear. He turns toward the voice with unadulterated dread and fear. Walburga's eyes, cold and gray, are glaring fixedly as she strokes her wand but not at him. No, her focus is on the bewildered muggle man and woman leaping to their feet in front of her.

He guesses that they exchanged a few words already since the tension in the room is almost palpable; their faces flushed and jaws clenched. His mother's eyes, particularly, are crazed and skittish, skirting back and forth between the two muggles.

Regulus cowers back into the cover of the dark corner as he watches the events unfold.

"What are you doing in my house? Get out!" The man bellows. Regulus notices that this man stands rather tall which surprises him since he thought all muggles to be feeble and small. At his aggressive response, his mother seems to straighten up even further, her face screwing hideously into something ugly; all trembling lips and twitching mad eyes.

It makes Regulus scared to see her so unhinged. He thinks these muggles should be afraid too but they just seemed angry and confused at his mother's unexpected and unwanted invasion into their home.

"D_on't order me around you disgusting abomination!"_

Regulus winces at the shrill note of her voice. He saw the spit flying out of her mother as she spoke and in that moment everything about his mother disgusts him. He's not sure why its surprises him when she screeches _Crucio _at the man. Of course she would curse these muggles if she can curse her son but still he hadn't expected it, its why his heart jolts in fear again when the man falls down to his knees like a sack of potatoes, screaming something horrifying.

He doesn't really understand it; the cruciatus curse. He knows its supposed to be the worst pain anyone could ever feel but the worst pain he's ever felt in his short years of living was when he accidentally broke his arm coming down the staircase. Looking this man screaming and sobbing, he just doesn't understand what he's feeling, but seeing him so upset and the overall wrongness in the atmosphere, Regulus finds tears pouring down his face too.

"Richard! Richard! What's happening?" the muggle woman seems hysterical as she gapes at her screaming husband for a second before falling to her knees beside him and trying heedlessly to help him.

Regulus feels his blood cold go cold when he looks at his mother, genuine fear seizing him. Standing there, watching this unblinkingly, Walburga is smiling cruelly, condescendingly, with superiority. He's staring so horrified at his mother that he doesn't see the little bushy haired girl barreling down the staircase adjacent to him.

"Daddy!" her aghast cry jars Regulus almost like a physical blow. He watches the girl, skinny and frizzed hair, pause disbelievingly at the sight before her; her father screaming, her mother hysterical, and this woman, this stranger inflicting all of this madness.

In the next second she's charging for his mother, grabbing her wand arm and biting down on her wrist with visible force. Regulus couldn't even imagine what she must feel but he her reaction is unexpected none-the-less.

Walburga howls, dropping her wand reflexively as her head turns to her attacker. The man finally stops screaming and collapses onto the floor, and Regulus isn't sure if he's still even alive an neither is his wife as she apparently loses it.

"Richard, NO!" she cries, leaning over him and placing fingers onto the mans neck. Even in the hazardous state of his mind, Regulus finds her actions strange but it seems to calm her down momentarily.

_Smack! _

The sharp sound brings his attention back to the other two, his eyes landing on them just in time to see the girl go flying back at the sheer force of his mother's hit.

_"How dare you!_ You'll pay for that you pathetic little muggle! _Cruc-_" Walburga abruptly stops when her wits finally comes back to her when she finds no wand in her hand. Her eyes flick to where it lay halfway between her and the muggle woman who was now glaring at her with her own hate filled brown eyes.

The both move at the same time, just as the young muggle girl springs back up and makes for something hanging from the wall with some long cord dangling from it. The muggle womans hand reaches just a hairs breath before Walburga's.

Clumsily, the woman stand upright and moves out of reach from his mother. She looks unsure but determined as she automatically points the weapon used against her husband at the perpetrator.

His mother stops and stares for a moment and then she laughs, her head going back. It's loud and disturbing and a flicker of fear and uncertainty cruse the womans face but the wand she holds doesn't waver.

"What are you going to do, _muggle_? Huh? Your worthless body doesn't hold any magic to use a wtiches wand! You are a magicless creature. Weak. Less than nothing. I am more powerful than your puny inferior mind can even comprehend! I can end your life with a flick of my wrist! _Now give me back my wand_!" Her eyes were wide with madness.

At that moment, Regulus feels such a fear he presses himself further into the shadows, scared of this frightful monster in front of him. The woman does not as something fierce rises in her eyes.

Eyes riveted to the woman's blazing determination and bravery, Regulus watches as the woman grabs hold of both ends of the wand raises it above her head and brings it down toward her upraised knee with the intention to snap it.

Never in his life had he ever seen the gracious cold and poised Walburga Black move so quickly. In a second she is on the woman, intercepting her from snapping her wand. In the next second Walburga is standing triumphant with her wand in hand trained on the woman on the floor with a murderous glint in her eye.

Someone is screaming. The girl. She's screaming as her mother starts screaming under the torture curse. And then the strangest thing happens.

One second, his mother is there inflicting pain, and the next she's thrown clear across the room, colliding harshly against the wall. Everything glass shatters and all eyes fall to the trembling wide eyed little girl who just did something that can only be described as magic.

In an instant it feels as if all the air was knocked clear out of his body as he stared. _Muggleborn_.

For the first time in his young years Regulus had a face to the abominations his mother always raved on about. He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. She did not look hideous and grotesque like the picture his family had painted. He hadn't believed Sirius when he said they were normal but now standing in the shadows and staring at this muggleborn girl he could see the truth.

A loud nail biting screech drew his attention back to his mother. Leaping to her feet looking quite red faced and decomposed stood his mother, her neat up-do falling hazardously around her enraged face.

"Enough of this! _Enough_!" She howled, raising her wand with an air around her that screamed she surpassed her breaking pointed. "I won't tolerate this insolence from muggles and mudbloods!"

A loud shrieking outside the home stilled all movement from Regulus, the sound so wretched he felt he could go mad as his face scrunched up and he pressed his hands against his ears. The sound only increased to fray his fried nerves and he felt like he couldn't stand another minute of it.

The sound made his mother's face harden and the other two females in the room hold impossibly still. Once again his mother's cold dead eyes fell upon the muggleborn girl. The girl trembled, clearly uneasy but kept her eyes locked on her as well.

"So you called your kinds aurors, did you? Did you think that they can save you? It's laughable. All I have to do is do to them what I'm going to do to you all." His mother's voice sounded frightfully calm and sent chills down Regulus's spine.

With two long strides of her long legs, Walburga stood behind the muggle female, wrenching the woman's hair back painfully, making her gasp and hold with both hands Walburga's forearm.

"No! Stop!" The girl cried, immediately making toward her mother with an outstretched hand.

"Ah, ah, ah, _Immobulus_!"

The girl froze mid-stride as the door to the house burst open and men in strange uniforms came busting in.

Seeing these strange men, Regulus felt compelled to run having seen and felt too much. He hid underneath a large dinning room table obscured by the long table cloth. He couldn't help but peek out from the tiny slit though his view was blocked by the two unexpected men.

"Freeze! Put your hands up and step away from the woman! Now" One man ordered loudly.

He could hear his mother's shriek of laughter.

"Or what? What can a muggle like you do?"

"You get one more warning-"

"P_etrificus totalus!_" She cried, followed by two loud thumps.

"Do you see? Do you see now, muggle ,why your kind can never even hope to be equal to a real witch or wizard? It's why I can't have your filthy ,disgusting ,mudblood abomination anywhere near the noble and most ancient heir to the Black family name. You understand, right? The evidence of your kinds inferiority is right here, right in front of your face. To have the heir associating with such a distasteful creature such as yourselves is like having him associate with pigs. You don't befriend the animals you kill, do you? Surely your kind can understand this concept."

He knew then, when the woman didn't speak that his mother must have put them sometime before under a silencing spell. His mother waited for a response anyway knowing full well that they couldn't speak anyway.

"Well, doesn't matter. What's done is done all the same. _Obliviate_!"

Regulus sucked in a breath as he gazed at their shadows on the wall. A blinding light made them disappear for a moment like a brief flicker, there and gone the next, just like her memories.

"I want you to forget any of this ever happen. You will not recall anything remotely close to magic, Grimmauld Place, or the name Sirius Black. You and your husband share a mutual want to move far far away from here. You will do whatever means necessary to move away immediately."

A pause sounded and then another loud thump. Regulus saw the shadow of the woman fall roughly to the ground. His mother then moved to the unconscious father and repeated her actions before turning to the two other muggle men and ordering them to report that everything was fine and to leave remembering nothing of what they saw.

"And you," Regulus's stomach churned uneasily at the bitter and threatening tone his mother spoke with. Her shadow stood before the tiny girl. "You only have yourself to blame for all of this. You dare to overstep your place and poison my sons mind with you evil deplorable notions! You dare to stand there with your stolen witches magic and conspire to attach yourself to the most noblest of pureblood ancestry by seducing my son!"

Her loud ear grating screech made Regulus wince.

"You will pay for this unthinkable grievance you have made to my kin. _Accio knife_!"

Clatter sounded from the kitchen as a dresser was pulled back. The knife glinted ominously by until his mother snatched it right out from the air. Right then, Regulus felt like he should run out there and make his presence known, scream at his mother not to do this, to let the poor girl live!

But his feet remained where they were for the fear had a tight grip on him. He could barely breath. His eyes remain with dreaded attention to the shadows on the wall.

His mother's shadow took hold of the girl's arm in a tight grip and sliced across her arm, chanting away words he couldn't understand. Above him the items on the table trembled along with picture frames all over the house like an earthquake.

His breath left his body in a gasp not heard above the chattering and his mother's increasingly loud voice. He could hear the girl screaming, however, an agonizing wail that sounded as if she was being tortured.

Suddenly, Regulus became blinded by a bright light that light up the house like the sun. Things all around the house broke and Regulus cowered, hiding his face under his arms.

And then it stopped.

Everything became so still and eerily quiet in the house. Regulus peaked from under his arms and saw the disastrous state of the house. And then a sound. A whimper. Regulus looked to the shadows and saw the girl had curled into herself, falling slowly to the floor. His mother on the other hand stood tall with her head tilted back taking a deep long breath before slowly looking down at the girl.

"Aw, does it hurt little muggle? I've taken back all your magic after all. I can't imagine how painful that must feel, not that it isn't just what you deserve since you had no right to magic in the first place."

The girls silhouette convulsed as she let out another whimper that rattled.

"You'll have to live with whatever pain you're in for the rest of your pathetic life. I think that this is a suitable enough punishment for the crimes that you muggle's have committed. _Obliviate_!"

Walburga stared around at the bodies lying around her feet and gave a humph of amusement. Muggles really are the lesser species. Tucking her wand away she turned on her heel and left oblivious to the horrified eyes watching her.

Regulus didn't move, not even a twitch. What should-could- he do? He wished he never followed her.

But this, what he just saw...

Slowly, like a cautious little kitten, Regulus stepped out from under the table and moved to the living room. He gazed at the closed eyes of his mother's victims looking so still and quiet. The only thing that reassured them that they were even still alive was the slow rise and fall of their chests.

He stepped over to the fallen girl, curled awkwardly on her side. Even with the enchantment his mother placed on her, the girl's face was scrunched in pain and tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. Regulus felt something big he couldn't understand swell at the sight of her.

Even with the fear that had yet to abate that made him twitch at every sound, he knew he couldn't just leave her like this. But he didn't know what to do. This girl meant a lot to his brother, enough for him to withstand the cruciatous curse and this violent reaction in his mother.

What could he do?

He scrambled for something to write on, scouring the house with a panic dreadful feeling in his heart. He managed to find something to write on and tore half of the strange sheet of paper writing the only thing he could think to say in his childish scrawl. Gently, he opened up her hand and placed the paper in her palm. Staring at her a little longer before the guilt washed over him, Regulus then stood and ran away as fast as he could. He could only hope his words would be enough.

_Find Sirius_ _Black_.


End file.
